marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel's Illuminati
Welcome to Earth-X6! Illuminati: No Surrender is a fan-made Marvel TV series. Set in Earth-X6, the series follows the rise and fall of a secret society called Illuminati and the wars raged by its members against each other. The series features a large ensemble cast, with most storylines focusing on Tony Stark / Iron Man, Reed Richards / Mister Fantastic, Max Eisenhardt / Magneto, Stephen Strange / Doctor Strange, T'Challa / Black Panther, Namor McKenzie / Namor, Blackagar Boltagon / Black Bolt. Each season will consist of ten episodes with each episode released every Saturday. The first season is set to premiere on December 30, 2017. The series has been renewed for a second season. Series overview The story takes place in a parallel universe called Earth-X6. In this universe, the Avengers, the Fantastic Four, the X-Men, and the Inhumans have all been formed for a few years and have been in quite a few wars. Weeks after the mysterious death of Professor X, the superhero community is in great tension. The ranks of the X-Men are in total chaos with members constantly leaving. The Avengers are separated and the Fantastic Four are in discord. Wakanda, Atlantis, Attilan and Genosha are all in war against each other. As a world-ending threat arrives, an old secret society known as the Illuminati tries to set aside their differences and former quarrels to save the world. 'Season 1 (2017–18)' The first season is set to premiere on December 30, 2017. Iron Man, Mister Fantastic, Doctor Strange, Black Panther, Namor, and Black Bolt reconvene the Illuminati in the hopes of solving the mystery of Richard Rider's message. With one seat left empty, the members of the Illuminati scour the whole universe for any help they can to prevent the destruction of the universe that Rider warned them about. Doctor Strange embark on a journey with an old enemy to search for the truth of Rider's warnings. Iron Man, and three Captains - Steve Rogers, Carol Danvers, and Brian Braddock - come upon a despairing answer to a question that has puzzled them for years. Mister Fantastic has lost his family after Susan divorced him. But with Johnny Storm suddenly appearing on his doorstep, Reed tries to fix his marriage in a time where the world needs him the most. The people of Wakanda and Atlantis are in great tension after T'Challa's reluctance to approve Atlantis' membership in the United Nations. With the two nations in the brink of war, the rest of the nations begin to take their sides. Meanwhile, Magneto and the rest of the House of Magnus are still mourning over Charles Xavier's sudden demise. With the remaining members of the X-Men in hiding and the future of the mutants uncertain, Magneto chooses to the despicable, which puts him at odds with the rest of the superhero community, especially with Black Bolt and the Inhumans. Wanda Maximoff, the Scarlet Witch, realizes that she has a destiny to fulfill and if she wants to do so, she must make the hardest decision of her life. Meanwhile, after years buried in an uncharted planet, an old enemy returns from the dead and his deadlier than ever. 'Season 2 (TBA)' The series has been renewed for a second season on December 21, 2017, a week before the premiere of the first season. Episodes 'Season 1 (2017–18)' Cast Starring *Tony Stark / Iron Man *Reed Richards / Mister Fantastic *Max Eisenhardt / Magneto *Stephen Strange / Doctor Strange *T'Challa / Black Panther *Namor McKenzie / Namor *Blackagar Boltagon / Black Bolt *Steve Rogers / Captain America *Carol Danvers / Captain Marvel *Wanda Maximoff / Scarlet Witch *Medusalith Amaquelin / Medusa Recurring *Ororo Munroe / Storm *Brian Braddock / Captain Britain *Pietro Maximoff / Quicksilver *Lorna Dane / Polaris *Johnny Storm / Human Torch *Emma Frost / White Queen *Robert Drake / Iceman *Richard Rider / Nova *Karl Mordo / Baron Mordo *Thomas Shepherd / Speed *Billy Kaplan / Wiccan Category:Illuminati: No Surrender Category:Sam Riders Category:Earth-X6 Category:Realities